mists_of_aeoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Μαγεία της Φύσης
Εισαγωγή Η Φύση είναι παντού γύρο μας, και αυτοί που ξέρουν να την διαχειρίζονται παίρνουν απλόχερα από την δύναμη της. Οπουδήποτε πάμε υπάρχουν πνεύματα; πνεύματα του βουνού, των δέντρων, του ποταμιού , της θάλασσας ή ακόμα και πνεύματα του ανέμου - η ίδια η φύση μπορεί να κατανοηθεί σαν πνεύμα. Κάθε Μάγος-της-Φύσης αλληλεπιδρά με αυτά τα πνεύματα η με την ίδια την φύση και τις ενέργειες που την διέπουν. Μάγοι-της-Φύσης έχουν την επιλογή μεταξύ 2 κλάδους: Δρυιδισμός Η σύνδεση με την γενική οντότητα της φύσης(π.χ.Πνεύμα του νερού) Σαμανισμός Η σύνδεση με συγκεκριμένα πνεύματα (π.χ.Πνεύμα ποταμού Talamur) Συμπεριφορά Οι μάγοι-της-φύσης πιστεύουν στον κύκλο της ζωής, όλοι και όλα ζούνε και όλοι και όλα πεθαίνουν, ήτε με τον χρόνο ήτε με το ζόρι. Αναγνωρίζουν το φυσικό Οικοσύστημα και αποδέχονται ότι είναι κομμάτι αυτού. Γιαυτό και εγγενώς, δεν συμπαθούν πλάσματα και δυνάμεις που σπάνε τον κύκλο, οπως Dark Thaumaturgy, Liches, Demons και πάνω από όλα, The Scourge. Ξόρκια Θεραπεία 3 φορές την ημέρα, Άγγιγμα Τα Πνεύματα ευχαριστιούνται να δανείζουν την δύναμη τους για να απαλύνουν τον πόνο κάποιου, ο μάγος-της-φύσης απλά χρειάζεται να ζητήσει. Στόχευσε κάποιον ο οποίος είναι τραυματισμένος και γιάτρεψε όλες τις πληγές σε όλα του τα άκρα, ή σταθεροποίησε κάποιον ο οποίος πεθαίνει. *Λόγια αναμένουν υλοποίηση* Αναζωογόνηση 3 φορές την ημέρα, Άγγιγμα Σε καιρούς πολέμου πνεύματα είναι τα μόνα με λόγο εάν, θα ακολουθήσεις τον κύκλο του θανάτου ή της ζωής μέσα στον συνεχόμενο κύκλο. Στόχευσε κάποιον ο οποίος πεθαίνει ή είναι τραυματισμένος και ακαριαία Αναζωογόνησε το σώμα του, γιατρεύοντας οποιεσδήποτε και όσες πληγές, εσωτερικές η εξωτερικές. Ο στόχος είναι ολοκληρωτικά έτοιμος για μάχη. *Λόγια αναμένουν υλοποίηση* Παράλυση 3 φορές την ημέρα, Πακέτο ή Άγγιγμα Ένας μάγος-της-φύσης είναι συνήθως αμυντικός, αλλά φόβος διαπερνά τους αντιπάλους, καθώς ένα απλό άγγιγμα και μετατρέπει ανθρώπους σε αγάλματα. Χτύπημα : Ο στόχος σου είναι αναίσθητος. Επιφανειακό : Ο στόχος σου πλήττεται από Παράλυση. Παράλυση : Για τα επόμενα 60 δευτερόλεπτα, ο στόχος διαλέγει ήτε τα χέρια του ή τα πόδια του και δεν μπορεί να τα χρησιμοποιήσει. *Λόγια αναμένουν υλοποίηση* Ύπνος 2 φορές την ημέρα, Πακέτο Όλοι οι δρυΐδες έχουν την ικανότητα να ηρεμήσουν το πνεύμα μιας αρκούδας, Όταν εφαρμόζονται οι ίδιες αρχές στο ανθρώπινο πνεύμα ωστόσο προκύπτουν ... "εκτενέστερα" αποτελέσματα. Ο στόχος σου είναι Αναίσθητος. Αναίσθητος : για τα επόμενα 10 λεπτά ο στόχος δεν μπορεί να ξυπνήσει, ακόμα και από επιθέσεις. Το μυαλό σου μπορεί να προσπαθεί να συνεχίσει, αλλά το πνεύμα σου αναζητά ξεκούραση. Barkskin 2 φορές την ημέρα, Στον εαυτό ή Άγγιγμα Φήμες λένε ότι οι μάγοι-της-φύσης προστατεύουν τον εαυτό τους με κορμούς και κλαδιά, κάποιοι πιστεύετε ότι μετατρέπουν κιόλας το δέρμα τους σε πέτρα. Για τα επόμενα 10 λεπτά ο στόχος έχει 2 πόντους πανοπλίας. Η υπάρχουσα πανοπλία δεν υπολογίζετε. *Λόγια αναμένουν υλοποίηση* Πλάγιο Βάδισμα Μία φορά την ημέρα, Άγγιγμα Παρά την δυσκολία, ένας σαμάνος μπορεί να διαπεράσει στον άυλο, πνευματικό κόσμο. Παρακολουθώντας μας, σαν ένας βρομιάρης αναμαλλιάρης μάγος. Για τα επόμενα 10 λεπτά, η μέχρι να σπάσεις το ξόρκι, είσαι άυλος και αόρατος σε όσους δεν έχουν τις απαραίτητες αισθήσεις. Έχεις απολύτως ελεύθερη κίνηση, αλλά δεν μπορείς να αλληλεπιδράσεις με τον υλικό κόσμο. *Λόγια αναμένουν υλοποίηση* Τελετές Hallow Ground Μία φορά την ημέρα Περιγραφή αναμένει υλοποίηση. An object of at-least the size of a small wand is declared as the center of a circle 10 meter wide. Inside the circle, nobody can attack to anyone else, in any way, as long as the ritual stands. The spell breaks if the object is moved more than 2 meters away from the center of the circle. *Λόγια αναμένουν υλοποίηση* Κάθαρση Μία φορά την ημέρα Περιγραφή αναμένει υλοποίηση. A character within a designated circle, designated by touch from the mage, is healed from anything and everything that haunts him, is healed for all his health points, and any dark or hostile magic against the cleansed disappears. The only thing that isn't cleansed are dark pacts that he gave full consent. The cleansed does not necessarily partake on the ritual with his own will, but must stay withing the circle for the duration. *Λόγια αναμένουν υλοποίηση* Ανάσταση Μία φορά την ημέρα Περιγραφή αναμένει υλοποίηση. On touching a dead character, the mage brings him back to life fully healed and ready to fight, without being heavily wounded, as if he was healed from the infirmary. *Λόγια αναμένουν υλοποίηση* Διαφοροποίηση Κλάδων Δρυιδισμός Οι Δρυίδες: * Μπορούν να χρησιμοποιήσουν τα ξόρκια τους ενώ φοράνε πανοπλία, αρκεί η πανοπλία να μην είναι φτιαγμένη, ή να περιέχει οποιαδήποτε είδος μετάλλου (Χαράγματα από μέταλλο είναι υπερβολικά μικρά για να θεωρούνται εμποδίστηκα). * Μπορούν να χρησιμοποιούν όπλο ενώ ψέλνουν τα ξόρκια τους, αρκεί να είναι ξύλινο (η ιδέα, όχι το πραγματικό υλικό, π.χ. Ρόπαλο, Ραβδί). Σαμανισμός Οι Σαμάνοι: * Μπορούν να "κάψουν" όλες τις χρήσεις ενός ξορκιού, αρκεί να είναι όλα διαθέσιμα, για να χρησιμοποιήσουν Πλάγιο Βάδισμα(π.χ. Εάν ο σαμάνος έχει χρησιμοποιήσει ακόμα και ένα από το ξόρκι θεραπεία δεν μπορεί να "κάψει" όλο το ξόρκι για να ψάλει Πλάγιο Βάδισμα). Category:Μαγεία Category:Magic Category:Tradition Category:Traditions Category:Ελληνικά __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__